Lourenne
Lourenne, officially the United Kingdom of Lourenne (Canrillaise: Royaume Uni de Lourenne) and sometimes referred to simply as the United Kingdom, is a sovereign state located in western Dovani composed of five principalities. Lourenne is bordered by Sekowo to the east, Statrica to the south and by the Anantonese Ocean to the north and west. The nation's capital is Eroncourt. Lourenne's political system is organised as a parliamentary constitutional hereditary monarchy, in which the head of state is the Monarchy of Lourenne is the head of state but legislative power resides in the national legislature, the Royal Assembly. The cabinet, composed of numerous ministerial departments and led politically by the High Chancellor, is responsible for executing public policy. Historically Lourenne was a Rildanorien colony but since achieving independence, it has had a history of republican and monarchist regimes of its own. Prior to colonisation, the region compromised large parts of the Orinco Empire and was inhabited primarily by the Orinco, Nadavi and Taxteco people. In modern times, Lourenne has been one of the most important cultural and economic centres in Dovani and has taken a leading role in various international organisations such as the World Congress and the Northern Council. Domestically, Lourennais politics is often characterised as being dominated by consensus and grand coalitions have been a common feature of government in recent decades. Etymology The origin of the name Lourenne is not known for certain but, according to national folklore, it was decided when Rildanorien colonist Mathieu Dessaigne was asked what the native peoples of the region called their land. History Pre-history Prior to colonisation by Rildanor in the late 15th century, Lourenne was inhabited primarily by the Orinco people and the Orinco Empire. Additionally, modern Lourennais territory formed part of the regions controlled of the Nadavis and Taxtecos in prehistory. 1496-1873: Rildanorien colonisation For over three and a half centuries, Lourenne was colonised by the Rildanorien government and by private trading companies based in Rildanor. Colonisation first began in 1496 under the leadership of Mathieu Dessaigne, as instructed by the Rildanorien royal family. By 1600 most of the territory in Lourenne has been sold to private companies. In the late 19th century, rebellion against colonial rule led many of these companies to seek support from Rildanorien government and eventually to nationalisation of the territories, once again. 1873-3698: Middle period Lourenne achieved independence following a long conflict known as the Slow Revolution. Significant tension remained between Canrillaise-speaking people and indigenous groups for much of the country's early history, though. The most devastating impact of this was the Nojoch Matanza, a series of genocides against the native peoples of the region carried out by the Canrillaise-majority government. In the following centuries, Lourenne began to develop and modernise, alternating between monarchist and republican governance. 3698-present: Contemporary period Since 3698, there has been relatively stability in Lourenne. The country has generally been governed as a parliamentary constitutional monarchy with brief republican periods in between. The current political system has existed since for over a century and enabled Lourenne to achieve cultural and economic development. Geography Lourenne has a physical geography which is diverse and is generally divided into three distinct geographic regions. Government and politics Lourenne operates as a unitary parliamentary constitutional hereditary monarchy, as outlined in the country's Constitution. Government Within the Lourennais political system, the Monarch is the head of state while the High Chancellor is the head of government and chairs the cabinet. Executive power is exercised collectively by the cabinet but it is the unicameral Royal Assembly which has supreme legislative power, according to the Constitution of Lourenne. Politics and elections Lourenne is described as a "consensus democracy" in which an emphasis is placed on cooperation between political parties but a multi-party system exists, with For Justice! and the National Royalist Party as the two dominant parties over the last two decades. Administrative divisions Lourenne is divided into five principalities, each with its own regional legislature. Though the Royal Assembly holds supreme legislative power in the country, it has devolved control of certain policy issues to the principalities to administer. Education is the primary area in which the principalities hold significant power. In addition, Lourenne is composed of one hundred arrondissement, which deliver two representatives to the national legislature in general elections. Foreign relations Over the past century, Lourenne has emerged as an important regional power in Dovani. Alongside Kazulia, Dorvik and Hutori, it was influential in achieving a period of "unipolarity" or "hegemony" under the Northern Council (NOCTO). Since the dissolution of NOCTO, Lourenne has strengthened bilateral relations with Indrala and Kalistan in an attempt to further aid its economic development and pursue security priorities in Dovani. As a member of the World Congress, Lourenne has been a vocal critic of nations like Temania which "seek to undermine international organisations" as well as the so-called "Axis of Dovani" of Utari Mosir, Suyu Llaqta and Liore. In addition, Lourenne has always enjoyed a "special relationship" with the Canrillaise-speaking nations: Alduria, Kanjor and Rildanor. At times they have even been united under a single monarch or as a loose confederation of independent states, referred to as Canrille. Category:Lourenne Category:Dovani Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Political parties in Lourenne Category:Government and politics of Lourenne Category:History of Lourenne Category:Monarchy of Lourenne Category:Armed Forces of Lourenne